


Honesty

by Torikour



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alien Biology, Fluff and Smut, Irken biology, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Smut, ZaDr, Zim is Defective (Invader Zim), dib/zim - Freeform, zussy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torikour/pseuds/Torikour
Summary: Dib is deeply in love with Zim, and they dated for a couple years before finally getting married.However, there is one thing they have yet to do. Zim acts like sex is disgusting and has been avoiding it ever since they started dating.Dib had said he didn’t need to have sex with Zim because he loves him, but over time he became more desperate for affection other than kisses and hugs.But unfortunately there is more- Dib thinks they are settled down enough, and wants to bring up the idea of adopting a kid.He felt like it was time to be honest and express his suppressed emotions. But he has a feeling Zim won’t like either of what he has to say..
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 120





	Honesty

“What on Irk is wrong with you Dib stink?” Zim had had enough of his husband’s quiet and mopey behaviour. Ever since Dib had gotten home from his one hour therapy session, the human had been nothing but fake uneasy smiles and nervous body gestures. So now here they were, sitting by the round table in Zim’s kitchen eating lasagne for dinner with awkward tension filling the room.  
“Did something happen at work?” Zim tilted his head to the side, the antenna standing up straight- meaning he was paying close attention and listening out. His antenna could also practically feel the unease and anxiety radiating off of the human like a generator. 

Dib put his fork down, and finished his dinner. He had been quiet throughout most of his meal, and had been trying to avoid the confused look on Zim’s face. He still couldn’t make eye contact, and kept spinning the ring around his finger out of nervousness.  
“N..no, nothing happened at work.” He stuttered, feeling hot in his own dress shirt. He had come home and not bothered to change since Zim had been close to finishing dinner. So he still wore the white shirt with a few buttons undone near his neck, exposing a bit of his chest. He had his blank skinny jeans on and the expensive belt that he had gotten as a gift from Zim- but he did take off his shoes, and only wore white socks on his feet. 

“Then what is it? Did your stupid therapy-human tell you something?” Zim put down his knife and fork, unable to eat when his own human was being this nervous and acting like he was so uncomfortable.

Finally getting too hot, Dib rolled up the sleeves of his shirt to his elbows, sighing. He couldn’t avoid this forever, and he couldn’t keep pretending that this was ok. But at the same time he never wanted Zim to feel pressured in to doing it- maybe he could bring up his other concern first? Since his therapist had told him to tell Zim sooner than later if he wants the relationship to be healthy. So he took a deep breath, finally looking over at Zim from across the table.  
The Irken was wearing his usual pink hoodie and black leggings. His ruby eyes wide and waiting for Dib to answer. This was beginning to make Zim worry as much as Dib, and he wondered if the human was going to say something like ‘I want a divorce’ or ‘I don’t love you anymore’. Zim worried about that every day, because these days Dib had been a little more quiet than usual, and stopped asking for kisses. Dib usually loved his kisses..

“..You know we’ve been married for quite some time.. And-“ Dib stopped talking when he noticed Zim’s antenna drop flat on his head, his cherry eyes glittery as if he was about to cry. Dib could have sword the alien was shaking as well, and looked like a deer in the headlights. 

“..please don’t leave Zim..” The alien gulped, thinking that this was really happening. Dib was going to leave him. Just like how every one else left him. Zim had no where to go, no one else that cared about him and the only person he had was Dib. He loved him, and the last thing he wanted was for Dib to feel pressured into staying in a relationship he didn’t want. But at the same time, Zim was terrified of the concept that Dib would leave him forever. 

“What? Zim- I’m not leaving you. I love you.” Dib worried that sometime in the future, Zim’s anxiety was going to get the best of him. It took a while for Zim to overcome his separation anxiety. But still, the Irken was rather jittery and paced around a lot. And one time, Zim had gotten really depressed over somethings that kept happening at his own previous job.  
Unlike Dib, Zim only ever worked part time. His first job was at a clothes store in the mall, which was the only place that fell for the fake paperwork. And that was only because the manager was too lazy to look everything over. 

It was good until people started whispering and talking behind his back. A few customers even made fun of his ‘skin condition’ and his own coworkers discluded him from conversations and would rarely interact with him. It had made him too depressed and he stopped working all together.  
Dib only managed to get Zim to work by helping him make a holographic disguise. It was the same watch-thing that Tak had for her disguise, and it made him look more like a human. So when he left the house, Zim looked like a pale human boy with a few freckles on his face to add to the realism. Black raven hair that was exactly the same as his wig, and this time, natural blue eyes instead of purple.

Dib knew if Zim stayed home, his depression would never get better, and found him a job as a server at the local cafe. He also knew that Irken’s needed to work. Just like a service dog, they needed their jobs- Zim’s species in general were determined to serve and seemed to find it hard to cope when they didn’t have ‘mission’ or a ‘task’ to do. And thankfully Zim was doing much better now, and back to being his bright and grumpy self. 

“Oh thank Irk..” Zim relaxed in his chair, the tension in his body fading away. 

“I’ll never leave you Zim.” Dib reached over the table, just barely putting his larger hand on top of the three fingered one. Both hands had rings around one of their fingers- for Zim, he liked to keep it around his ‘pinky’.  
“I married you because I love you. And because I know I’ll love you forever.. I can’t live without you Zim. I’m not going anywhere.. and that’s a promise I made at the wedding.” Dib smiled so lightly, making Zim feel reassured. 

The human sat back down in his seat, his hand returning to his side. His body had been a bit achey from sitting down for so long- he worked at Membrane Labs, and today he had been working on something that required a lot of sitting. As well as the countless amounts of formal meetings he had to attend on this one day. 

“Don’t scare me like that then!” Zim snapped. “I really thought you were going to.. to leave.” The word 'leave' was still something Zim struggled to say out loud. 

“What I wanted to ask was something else entirely. I actually think this is the next step to our relationship..” Dib blushed a little. “So you know how on Fridays I have therapy appointments after work, right?” He asked, and Zim nodded. 

“Of course Zim knows! You’ve been going for a while, and you literally live with me- stupid.” Zim rolled his eyes, having raised his voice a little. He remembered how Dib suggested to Zim that maybe they could have couple therapy. And if not, that Zim might benefit from seeing his own therapist. But the Irken was paranoid about anything to do with the medical field. He was scared that he might say something, expose himself or be taken away to a hospital. He remembered that happened with Dib in Hi Skool. And despite being enemies, the Irken had been worried and concerned. 

“Ok. Well, my therapist told me I should tell you my feelings.. about things. And so- I’ve been thinking about this for a while..” Dib looked away, feeling awkward. “I’m 26 now- and I know it doesn’t really matter because you’re making me my own Pak- but for us humans, it’s hard to not think about your age. It’s almost an instinct.“ He finally looked back at Zim, and hesitated before continuing. 

“What I’m trying to say is that I want to adopt. Not at animal!” He corrected himself, since he saw the disgusted look on Zim’s face slowly forming. Zim never really liked animals, and Dib was allergic to fur anyway. 

“A human baby. I.. I want to have a kid, with you. I want us to be parents, and.. I don’t know- raise him or her. And a lot of humans do this around my age. Some wait till a little later, or some start even earlier.. but I think now is the perfect time us to raise a child.” Dib watched the Irken closely, wondering how Zim would respond. He was thinking the Irken would say ‘Gir and Minimoose are enough’. 

“..oh.” Zim shrunk in his seat, and now he was the one looking away. His mind was racing- and he was thinking. Dib could tell.

“..I know if it’s a lot to ask- you can say no. I just thought I should tell you.” Because all of Dib’s other friends at work we’re having kids- or have kids. Dib had never really wanted a kid until the recent years, and only began to feel this way maybe a couple weeks after marrying Zim. The idea had always been at the back of his mind- but got stronger as time went on. 

“Ok. Well.. is that it?” Zim asked, afraid of what Dib might say next. 

“There is one more thing..” The human almost turned red. “I really.. really want to have sex with you. I haven’t even seen you naked- or even made out with you! I.. I want to be closer to you Zim. And I honestly don’t care who’s top or bottom, I just want to love you on a more.. intimate level.” He felt too embarrassed saying this- and once again, Zim looked really uneasy about it. 

“..um.. ok.” Zim was internally panicking. How was he going to tell Dib? He felt horrible- like he had been lying and tricking Dib through out their whole relationship. 

The human frowned a little, noticing how Zim managed to look even more defeated than before. He couldn’t stop himself from asking-  
“Why don’t you want to? Every time I tried- you always stopped me. I know I joked about it in the past, and your reaction was always disgust.. so I was thinking you probably thought it was gross..? I mean- yeah I guess it kinda is.. but it feels good. And you can have a bath or shower later...” He didn’t want to seem like he was trying to push Zim, but at the same time he didn’t know how else to express this feeling. 

“Zim, we’ve never had sex.. and I’m only saying I want to because I love you..” Dib bit his lip, feeling like he really was pushing Zim at this point, so he decided to shut up for a bit. 

“..I don’t know Dib.” The Irken’s eyes desperately tried to find something other than Dib to focus on. 

“You can be top! I honestly don’t mind!” Dib guessed the alien may be scared, and being on top may gave him more ‘control’ in a way. Plus, Zim acted like he wanted to be a top. Always yelling and pushing him around, saying he was the ‘dominant species’ and all. 

And then Zim visibly cringed.

“I..I can’t..” Zim got up from his seat. “I need to think.” Zim left the room in a hurry- up the stairs along the far side of the kitchen wall to the attic. The attic was now their bedroom since Zim’s voot could no longer be used. 

“Fuck.” Dib ran a hand through his own hair, hating himself. He had scared off Zim- and the Irken rarely did this. He knew when a conversation was difficult enough to make Zim leave- then it was bad. 

—————————-

After an hour or so of giving Zim some alone time, Dib decided to go up to their room. He had been watching T.V with Gir and Minimoose- but they both fell asleep. He left the T.V on and went to go see Zim, since he needed to figure out why the alien was avoiding this so much. Maybe he was asexual? Maybe he just didn’t want to get that intimate with Dib- but why? 

Determined to find out, Dib went upstairs. Then saw Zim, sitting on the bed under the dim lighting, his knees brought up to his face and antenna low. 

The human gulped before walking over. He sat down on the bed next to Zim, and saw the Irken hug himself even tighter. 

“..Zim..” Dib was back to frowning. He gently reached out and put a hand on the alien’s slender shoulder. The Irken recoiled at the touch, and now the human knew he had to keep his hands to himself for the time being. Zim rarely become all sad and avoidant like this- usually he would be this way when he was depressed, and when he began to hate himself. Zim used to think that he shouldn’t be loved because he thought he was so useless and horrible-

Then it hit him. 

Zim was insecure about himself. He had always been. 

Everything seemed to make sense now. Zim never showed his body to anyone, so it could only mean that the Irken didn’t like his body perhaps? But why? Was it because of the time when he was being made fun of? Sure Zim didn’t care as much at Skool, and everyone stopped over time when they got used to Zim’s presence and understood that they wouldn’t get a reaction out of him. So was it because of that job at the mall? 

“..can you tell me what’s wrong? So I can help you?” Dib wished he could just hug the alien, but he stayed put. 

“Promise Zim.” The Irken looked up at him, his eyes swollen a little as if he had been crying for a long time. “Promise me that you won’t leave, no matter what..” He sniffed, antenna still flattened.

“I promise.” Dib turned to fully face Zim. “I promise I’ll never ever leave you. No matter what.” He experimentally reached out, and gently cupped the Irken’s face. His thumb caressed his cheek, wiping away a tear. Zim leaned into the touch, allowing it.  
“I love you. I can never leave you. So no matter what you say, I’m going to keep loving you.. And like I said, I made that promise to you when I married you.” He smiled again- the same reassuring smile that told him everything was going to be ok. 

Zim then slowly moved away the human hand that was on his face.  
“Ok then. But..I understand if you feel grossed out, just.. don’t tell me. I already know.” The last thing Zim wanted was for Dib to verbalise how gross his body was when he was already feeling so insecure. 

“I’m not going to be grossed out. I promise.” Dib said in a gentle tone. He watched as Zim shifted on the bed, and shimmied out of his leggings and whatever boxers or panties he was wearing underneath. Leaving him in nothing but a pink hoodie. 

Zim spread his legs apart, letting the human see for himself. 

Dib was definitely shocked to see a slit, covered with delicate petals between Zim’s legs. He looked at it wide eyed, before Zim finally put his legs back together. 

“Now you know. I.. I don’t have what you have. And.. I.. I know you’re gay. You like boys- and I didn’t find out till much later that humans identified gender differently than on Irk.” Zim looked away shamefully. “So in Earth standards, I don’t have a male reproductive organ. And.. you’re gay so I thought.. y..you wouldn’t like this..and might think its gross..” Zim wished he could just hide forever and never have to face this unease. 

“Zim I don’t care.” He impulsively pulled Zim in for a hug. The Irken was quick to wrap his arms around Dib, as if needing the comfort and feeling of support.  
“My sexuality is..well, you.” He chuckled. “I’m only attracted to you. I’ve only ever been attracted to you.. so I said I was gay to cover up I guess.“ He blushed, his hand rubbing the back of Zim’s Pak- since he knew the Irken could feel it.

“..what? So.. you aren’t grossed out? Or upset that I can’t be on top..?” Zim seemed unsure as he hid his face into Dib again. 

“Honestly I love topping. But.. there are other ways you can be on top. Like a strap-on, or even riding me.” Dib was already getting excited talking about it. Anything related to something sexual would usually be shut down by Zim in an instant. It was the first time the two were actually talking about this kind of thing, and Dib couldn’t help but feel the instant need to just see the Irken’s pleasured face. To hear those cries and to hear him moan out his name. 

But then that brought Dib to another question. 

“..So-“ The human slowly pulled away from Zim. The little Irken looking up with loving eyes. “Do you have eggs? Or some alien thing I don’t know of?” Dib was curious, and Zim was happy to answer. 

“Yes, Zim has eggs.” He blushed deeply before looking down. “Irken’s are compatible with almost any species.” He remembered what Dib had asked earlier, and wondered if- 

“So we could have our OWN kids?!” He said in a bit of a louder voice. Dib always thought adoption was the only option for them- which wasn’t a bad idea. But that had been because he never expected to be able to have his own kids with Zim. Plus, Dib didn’t know how the paperwork stuff would go if they did go out to adopt. Since they barely managed to find a job for Zim without needing too much fake documentations. And also, it would be more expensive. 

“..Yes. I checked a while ago just out of curiosity, and the computer said we were genetically compatible. It’s just.... Irken’s have litters.” He shifted, crossing his legs and pulling his hoodie down a bit. “It can vary from one to six.” And Zim had a feeling anything more than one might be too much for them. 

“..let’s think about it then.” Dib gently took Zim’s hands in his own, bringing them up to his lips and kissing them briefly. “..there’s no rush. We can talk more about it tomorrow.. but right now-“ He already felt himself twitch under the fabric of his jeans. “I really want to make love to you.. but only if you want to!” He corrected himself, once again- trying so hard not to make Zim feel like he had to. 

“I was actually curious myself on how it felt- maybe I’ve day dreamed about doing it with you a couple times..” Zim’s antenna could already pick up the pheromones coming from Dib, and it was impossible for him to resist knowing that the human wanted him regardless of what’s between his legs. 

“Oh I’ve jacked off to you so many times- I lost count.” Dib laughed a little before inching closer. “..so do you want to?” He asked Zim, who nodded. 

“Yes, of course Zim wants to!” Zim purred, wrapping his arms around the human and kissing him deeply. 

Dib’s hands quickly made their way to the Irken’s hips, pulling him on to his lap as they kissed. The human was getting too excited for his comfort- but he hadn’t done this with another person ever in his life.  
He felt Zim grind on his bulge just as Dib pushed his tongue in the Irken’s mouth. “Mhm-“ The human moaned, exploring the inside of his alien’s mouth and licking up all the sweetness. 

The Irken chirped and rolled his hips down, rubbing his own slit against the hardness was below him. He felt his cheeks getting warmer and his heart begin to race as his slit started producing its natural lubricants.  
Zim felt human hands sneak under his hoodie and move up- Zim never really wore anything under his hoodie when he was home. So the feeling of bare skin on skin was entoxicating. He purred, parting and breathing heavily as Dib pulled the last bit of Zim’s clothing off.  
The Irken then began unbuttoning his human’s dress shirt, all the way down until Dib was able to slip it off. His hands moved lower to the belt, but wanting to be polite, Zim looked up at Dib as if waiting for permission. 

The human mistook the gesture and began kissing him again. Zim couldn’t complain- the kissing was too good. It was fast paced, messy and sloppy. Muffled moans and twisted tongues with saliva dripping down the corner’s of their mouths. The couple would only part for a sharp inhale before diving back into the kiss.  
Zim felt Dib’s hands move up his sides, then his thumbs began rubbing both of his dark green nipples. The Irken twitched and moaned louder, making a wet stain of translucent pink on his lover’s jeans below him. He eagerly began to grind more on to the bulge, needing to get the friction. 

Dib responded by thrusting up, meeting Zim’s movements as his thumbs continued to rub in circular motions.  
After a few more seconds of doing this, Dib needed to stop if he didn’t want to cream himself. He pulled away from the kiss, breathing heavily as he looked down at Zim with lustful eyes. The Irken looked so beautiful- all flushed and trembling, aroused and desperate. 

“Let me stretch you a bit..” It wasn’t a question, and Zim watched his husband gently place him down on the bed on his back. Thankfully this bed was squishy and made for Zim to be able to sleep comfortably with his Pak on. Dib didn’t mind so much since he would always flop on the bed just when Zim was sitting or laying on it. Making him bounce off and get all angry- 

“Fuck.” Dib bit his lip as he pried open the alien’s legs, his hands parting his thighs to get a good look.  
Zim’s petals were halfway uncurled, his slit dripping with pink lubricants and lips puffy with arousal. Dib couldn’t help but drag his finger from the bottom-up, right in between the two plump folds. 

“Dibb-“ Zim tilted his head back, moaning out his name. 

The human turned red at the sound- he had never heard Zim make such a lewd sound- yet alone, cry out his name like a horny porn star of some sort. Dib wondered if Zim had ever watched porn- but decided that was a topic for another time. Right now he had a luscious, beautiful alien pussy waiting to be stuffed. 

“Good boy..” Dib cooed, his fingers rubbing up and down the slit and gathering up some slick. He also noticed a little bud at the top- was it the equivalent to a human clit? Dib had to find out, so he conducted his experiment. He moved two fingers up to the top, and began rubbing it in circular motions- it instantly earned a loud mewl from Zim. 

“Ohh yeah-right there-“ Zim drooled and closed his eyes shut tight, enjoying the shocks of pleasure coursing through his body. The two fingers pressed down harder, and began rubbing faster.  
“You want more Zim?” Dib chuckled, moving his fingers from side to side at a incredibly fast pace. 

“DIBB! YES PLEASE!” Zim moaned so loudly, his mouth open and tongue hanging limply from the side as he began to pant like a dog. His rolled his hips desperately, wanting to feel more and more. 

“Do you want to come?” Dib purred- of course Zim did. And honestly, the human didn’t care if he was pleasured anymore. Just being able to to perverted this to his alien and see that beautiful pleasured face was enough for him.  
“Come for me Zim! Show me your orgasm-“ He said eagerly, making his fingers move faster, rubbing the burning bud that was making Zim tremble. 

“w-WAIT!” The alien closed his thighs, panting heavily as his chest rose up and down. He looked at the human with half lidded eyes, his blush ever lasting.  
“I want you inside.. “ Zim slowly parted his thighs again as Dib’s hand stopped all together. The human moved it away and watched as Zim rolled over on to all fours- bent over and his ass in perfect view. The instinctual position for Irkens.

“..fuck how can I say no to that?” Dib smirked, but hesitated. “Do you want me to stretch you first though-?”

“No just fuck me.. I can take it. I just want you inside..” Zim wiggled his hips teasingly. Sure it might hurt at first, but Zim wanted to feel that too. Plus, with all the lubricant dripping out of him- it would be impossible to hurt him after the Irken got used to Dib’s size. And he doubted any fingers could ever prepare him for that beast. At least to Zim, it was huge. He had seen it fully aroused before when Dib would have a wet dream- 

The human couldn’t wait. He unbuckled his belt in a hurry and pulled down both his jeans and boxers to his knees. He moved closer, grabbing his alien’s hips and slowly pulling him back. His dick rest on top of the crevice of his alien’s ass, and he couldn’t help but wonder if Zim would ever let him do anal.  
But right now, he had a pussy to fill. He moved back, and began rubbing his length along Zim’s slit- back and forth and covering it with alien lubricant. Zim let out soft moans, wanting to feel the human inside of him. 

Dib then grabbed his dick with one hand, pressing his tip up against in between the plump folds.  
“Tell me if something hurts, ok?” He gently asked, and Zim nodded. The Irken closed his eyes- not wanting anything to distract himself from the pure feeling of his husband going inside of him. 

Dib pushed his tip in, and slowly began to push more of his dick inside. “Ohh fuck.. Zim you feel so good-“ The human moaned, trying so hard not to slam in as his dick went deeper- parting the Irken’s tight walls. 

“Oh-ohhh Irk-“ Zim chirped, loving the feeling of that large member going deeper inside of him. Pushing past his tight insides and going far in. The last few inches, Dib couldn’t stop himself from slamming up inside. Earning a little help from Zim. 

“Shit- sorry..” Dib was completely still as he was fully sheathed inside of Zim. He looked down, trying so hard not to come on the spot from seeing his dick stuffed inside of Zim- beneath the beautiful ass cheeks. 

“Oh Irk.. ngnn.. it’s ok..” Zim sighed with relief, waiting for himself to get used to the size. This position in particular felt so good- it was the default position on Irk at least. Since it would let the tentacle slide in deeper. But Dib was much bigger than a tentacle, length and girth wise. Zim knew he could defiantly compete with the Tallests. 

“..you’re beautiful Zim..” Dib commented, still staying frozen as his hands lovingly rubbed the front of his thighs. “I think I’m gunna have to flip you over later.. I need to see your face when I make you come..” He said almost darkly, sending a shiver up the alien’s spine. Dib felt Zim get tighter at those words-  
“Fuck!” He moaned, using all his strength to hold back. “You like that Zim?” He chuckled, leaning forward and whispering right by his antenna. “..you like it when I’m in control?” He slowly took the tip of Zim’s antenna into his mouth, and began sucking. 

“Dib!” The alien panted, his antenna producing a gush of his mating scent. 

The human popped it out of his mouth, smirking. “Such a slut for human dick aren’t you?” Dib moved back up, straightening his posture. He had no idea if Zim was going to like this, but he could hardly stop himself from slapping one of the Irken’s ass cheeks. It made the alien jump from surprise. But Dib also felt Zim’s slit pour out slick from the gesture. 

“..Dib..” Zim turned his head back, drunk with pleasure. “..do that again.” Anything that involved his humans large hands were pleasurable for Zim- so long as the human wasn’t shoving a fist up his ass the Irken knew he would love it. 

“I don’t think you’re in any position to be making demands..” Dib did that familiar smirk- that teasing smirk he used to do when they were younger. When they were enemies and used to challenge each other and ‘play’.  
Zim did the same smirk back, daring the human to do more. “..but I did- AH!” The alien jumped again as Dib slapped him harder. 

“I’m going to start moving now..” Dib wanted, his grip tightening on Zim’s hips as he pulled out, and then went back in. 

“..Fuck me.” Zim mumbled so quietly, but loud enough for Dib to hear. 

“What did you say?” The human asked, wanting to head Zim say it louder. His very slow pace continued, his dick rubbing Zim’s hot walls as it went in and dragged back out. 

“Fuck me!” Zim exclaimed. He turned back, blushing deeply. “Fuck me hard.. make me scream louder than ever before..” He demanded, and it was the only demand Dib was willing to allow. 

“I guess I’ll give you a good treat for being such a good boy~” He got himself in a more secure position, and then began fucking the Irken at a faster, steady pace. Dib already had tears of pleasure forming in his eyes as his dick went deep into the tight wet pussy, and rubbed up along inside Zim. And then rubbed down and pulled out just enough to keep up the friction. The Irken’s little slit desperately clung onto Dib’s member, refusing to let it go as Dib pulled out only to slam back in. It was so tight around him, and felt as if Zim was pulling him in deeper. 

“Fuck! You’re- you feel so good-“ Dib grunted, picking up his pace. 

“DIB!” Zim screamed, tears of pleasure rolling down his cheeks as he began to pant eagerly. “PLEASE! OH-“ Zim practically cried out when Dib pulled out all the way, and slammed back in deep. His tip pressed up against his cervix and made Zim tremble. 

The human chuckled lightly. “I’m so deep in you Zim- I don’t think I’ll ever want to leave..” Dib rolled his hips whilst staying in deep- Zim’s own hips lifted up more than usual and leaning down on the human. The tip of his dick rubbed the alien’s end, making Zim shake and cry out. Dib knew he wouldn’t last longer, and decided to go back to his pace.  
He grabbed his hips tighter, and began fucking him like the beast he was. Loud and wet slapping noises filled the room. Heavy breathing and the sounds of Zim’s slick squirting out of him with each thrust was music to Dib’s ears. The alien was constantly moaning at this point- grabbing fistfuls of the bedsheets as his insides pulled the human in deeper. His body preparing for Dib’s release. 

“Harder!” Zim shouted, wanting the human to hurt him. 

Dib did in fact listen, pushing his dick up inside the alien roughly, shoving and parting those slick hot walls and going fast at the same time. He could hear Zim’s wet and fluid filled insides shifting with each thrust, begging for more and more. The wet sounds were competing with the loudness of Zim’s moans- 

Then Dib pulled out, flipped Zim around in an instant and slammed back in the slick pussy. 

“DIB!” Zim’s arms wrapped around the human, his claws raking down his back as he cried. He was close, feeling his husband fuck him over and over again was too much. 

“DIB PLEASE!!” Zim was begging for release as he pulled Dib closer till their bodies looked as if they were glued together. Only Dib’s hips lifted just to snap back forward and in to Zim. 

“Oh god you feels so good- “ Dib began kissing the Irken’s neck passionately, nibbling here and there. He left his marks, claimed the little Irken as his own. Once he was done marking Zim, he began preparing for the finale.  
He made sure he was balanced, and rest his arms beside Zim. He looked directly into Zim’s eyes with that predatory glare. 

“I’m going to make you come so hard.” He stayed through sharp breaths. Sweat dripping down his face and hair sticking to his forehead. 

Zim looked back at him, blushing too much. “Make..m.. me come.” He barely replied, and that’s when Dib lost it. 

He fucked Zim so hard, and so fast, the alien’s whole body bounced up and down the bed. The headboard slammed against the wall as Zim’s eyes threatened to roll back.  
The Irken’s grip was tight on the human, his claws sinking in to the pale skin and legs trembling more than before. 

Dib went faster and faster, the wet noises too loud at this point. Zim’s lewd and submissive moans echoed throughout the room as his slit began to tighten. 

“DIBB! YES!” Zim arched his back as his orgasm hit him. His insides closed down so tightly around Dib, and then began pulsing from bottom to top. 

“FUCK!” Dib slammed in as deep as he could go, his tip too close to his cervix as his own release hit him.  
The wet muscles of Zim’s walls began pumping the come out of his dick, milking it over and over again. Squeezing everything out and pulling him in deeper. 

“Oh god-“ Dib’s own legs were shaking as he watched his alien, and came deep inside of him. Filling him up with his thick come. Ropes after ropes of semen shot out of his dick, covering Zim’s pulsing insides. 

“Dib.. oh Irk.. yes..” Zim closed his eyes, still riding out his orgasm as his body worked hard to squeeze everything out of Dib. And the human gave everything he had to offer. 

He was coming so much, staying completely still as he did so. And by the time he was finished, the pulsing began to die down. Zim’s stomach was bloated with his husband’s come, and some of it was already leaking out of his slit.  
The two were still catching their breath as their half lidded eyes met. Feeling nothing but love for one another, Dib moved down and kissed Zim passionately, and the alien kissed back. It was a sweet kiss, one that said ‘thank you’. 

When the pulsing stopped, they parted, and Dib slowly pulled out. Zim’s tightness still trying to keep Dib in as he did so. 

His wet dick popped out, and all of the white shot out of the alien’s slit like a waterfall. The feeling made Zim moan, and he kept pulsing out more white on to the bed sheets below.  
Dib watched in awe, giving himself a pat on the back as his eyes moved back to Zim’s face. 

“..Dib..” Zim blushed, his own eyes moving down to see as much as he could of the human seed flowing out of him.  
“I’m pretty sure I’m pregnant now.” Zim chuckled, making the human turn red. 

“..well-“ he nervously scratched the back of his head. “What can I say? You were just begging to be filled up~” he smiled before laying down next to Zim, pulling him close. 

“I’m not complaining..” Zim felt so tired as he rolled on his side, feeling more come ooze out of his slit when he did so.  
“..I want to carry your sm- your kids..” The Irken kisses him on the cheek. “I wanted you to impregnate me. To breed me.” 

“Stop saying that- you’re gunna make me hard again!” Dib snapped teasingly, making Zim smile. “But I’m sorry I didn’t ask about pulling out.. I just assumed you were on birth control or something since I’ve never seen any sign of pads in the bathrooms. But then again- you’re an alien.” Dib shrugged a little. 

Zim had seen all too many of those commercials to know exactly what Dib was talking about.  
“Well, my body dispenses a lot of eggs monthly- and if they are not fertilised, they die off, and are absorbed back in to my body. Then are used to create more eggs for later. It’s.. a complicated process, but much better than having to bleed every month for a week!” 

“It also means more sex-“

Zim nudged his human, making him laugh. 

“Sorry. But that gives us more time to try out new kinks! I had no idea you were into spanking..” One of Dib’s hands sneaked behind Zim, squeezing an ass cheek. It made the alien blush. 

“I didn’t know I was! But.. what is this kink thing you speak of?” Zim looked genuinely confused. 

“Oh we will have a LONG conversation about that tomorrow..” he chuckled before planting a kiss on Zim’s forhead. “But for now, let’s sleep...” He said as he closed his eyes, pulling the blanket over them and getting cozy. 

“I love you Zim..” Dib mumbled, close to falling asleep. 

“..I love you more.” Zim yawned, and closed his eyes. He could say with pride that he was the luckiest Irken alive- because he had such a loving husband.


End file.
